


Picture books & Daydreams

by EpicGamerCraft12



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicGamerCraft12/pseuds/EpicGamerCraft12
Summary: A witchling that looks like Luz shows up at story time.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 134





	Picture books & Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever written for A03 and I hope you enjoy it! :)

It had been a long week, the Grudgby match on Monday, then dealing with her broken foot all week. Getting Luz's constant attention was amazing, but also incredibly stressful. She lost the ability to act calm and cool in front of Luz after Grom. So she spent all of her time in between classes making a fool of herself. Today was her day off. A cheerful Saturday where she was going to be in the library reading to the little witchlings of the isle. She thumbed through the shelves of picture books trying to decide what to read them today, she had to pick something new. Re-reading would lose their attention. What felt like seconds later there was a tug at her shirt. She looked down to see a witchling that made her heart drop. 

This witchling had tanned skin, a dark brown pixie cut, and a traditional Hexside uniform. She sported big bright amber eyes that seemed to radiate with cheer and wonder. She’d never seen this girl before, she assumed it was a new kid which showed up every once and awhile. Some came back the next week and some didn’t. As Amity was lost in thought the girl spoke up,

‘Ms. Amity, we’re all ready!’ 

Amity turns to the rug and sees all the witchlings sitting quietly waiting for her. 

‘O-oh sorry! I was just picking out a book!’ she replies while taking whatever book she was touching at the time off the shelf. The girl seemed pleased with her answer and sat right up front near the reading chair. 

As Amity read the witchling in front stared up at her with a glimmer in her eyes that Amity recognized well. The amazement and wonder almost blinded her. She did her best to focus on the picture book but managed to slip up a few times. 

She was relieved when she was done, she had read three books and it was finally time for the kids to head off, whether it was to other parts of the library or their parents. The witch quickly retreated to her secret hideout. She plopped down into a bean bag chair and sighed. It was supposed to be her day off, but the universe had different plans. She was never one to daydream about her future love lives as some people would. She'd never joined in when her friends would show off their Pentrest boards of their future weddings. She never planned the names for her future kids either. But Luz had changed that, and she found herself indulging in those childish thoughts. She hated it, but her heart was stronger than her head. That little kid looked like an almost perfect combination of Noceda and Blight! 

Amity took out her diary which was hidden behind a bookshelf, and inside another book. She'd found a better hiding place after her siblings had snooped in it. She aimlessly doodled out her feelings. She wrote  _ Luz Blight  _ but quickly scribbled it out. There was no way she was subjecting Luz to the Blight name.

Hypothetically of course! 

Amity Noceda made a lot more sense, considering her distaste with her family name. Amity continued to doodle and spill her feelings about the day's events. In most aspects of her life, she was worried about perfection, especially in her writing. But her diary was different. She let herself ramble on about theories of how a half-human half-witch would work. 

_ I mean, we have access to the human world and we have human objects, does that mean the worlds were once more connected? Humans had an idea of witches and wizards maybe that stems from them being in the boiling isles a long time ago. Maybe before Emperor Belos humans and witches could travel between worlds _

She decided to do two things, first, she was going to turn the library upside down looking for old books to help prove her theory. Second, she would ask Lilith. She tried to reassure herself this was for educational purposes, and that it wasn’t anything related to Luz and the idea of an adorable human-witch hybrid. And it wasn’t connected to a daydream she had while writing which involved an adult Luz dramatically reading a picture book to the said half-witch, half-human. 

No. It was 100% related to her studies and finding out more about the isles.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to put your ideas and requests in the comments! And I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
